Becoming a Family
by SkyxisxthexLimit
Summary: 100 theme challenge with the Guardians. Drabbles galore! No pairings as of yet. Requests open! "Jack Frost was new to many things. He was new to being a Guardian, he was new to being seen and heard, and he was new to having believers. Above all else, he was new to introductions."
1. Introduction

Introduction

Jack Frost was new to many things. He was new to being a Guardian, he was new to being seen and heard, and he was new to having believers. Above all else, he was new to introductions, so when North suggested that they all give proper introductions for their newest member, Jack laughed nervously.

"That's not really necessary…I mean, we kinda just saved the world together." Jack intercepted North's train of thought.

"I think North is right, Jack." Tooth smiled brightly at him, "I mean, we did kidnap you and practically force you to help us fight Pitch-"

Jack interrupted her, "Exactly! So we already skimmed over introductions! No need to drag that back out, right?"

Sand frowned with concern, looking up at Jack with a question mark hanging in the air above his head. A clear 'What's wrong?' look. Jack sighed heavily. Out of all of the Guardians, Sandy could always tell when something was upsetting the winter sprite.

"…I've never had to properly introduce myself to anyone. Or the other way around." Jack ran a hand through his hair.

Bunny scoffed, "'Cause ya made quite the reputation for yourself there, Mate."

Jack shot him a bitter look, "Yeah, I _know_. All I'm saying is I don't really know how this works."

"All the better reason to do it!" North exclaimed, "We teach you. Is easy."

Tooth smiled softly at him, "Here, I'll start, okay? My name is Toothiana, and I'm the Tooth Fairy. I am the Guardian of Memories. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Excited, Sandy jumped up next, unintelligible symbols flashing above his head in rapid fire sequence. Jack just laughed and let him go.

"My name is North. I am Santa! Guardian of Wonder!" North boomed joyfully, "It is pleasure to finally meet you!"

The four Guardians turned to Bunny, who shook his head, "Nuh uh, mates. No way I'm gonna-" Tooth elbowed his ribs when she noticed Jack's sinking expression.

Bunny faltered at the boy's expression, sighing and grumbling a quick introduction, "E. Aster Bunnymund. Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope."

"Now it's your turn." Tooth said softly, placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. The winter sprite took a breath to steady himself, and looked up at all of them with a big smile.

"My name is Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter, and Guardian of Fun."

…**I don't think that went anything like I had planned…**

**Oh well! It's a start! I wanted to start of with something sweet and fluffy to kick off this 100 theme challenge. It will get darker later, I'm sure. I'll probably cover almost every genre here, so we'll see. I am open to requests as well, so just message me and let me know.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Love

Love

The Tooth Fairy loved Jack's teeth. They were a beautiful glistening white that shone in the light whenever he flashed his signature smirk at someone. She really did love those teeth…almost as much as she loved the boy to whom they belonged.

Toothiana had often wondered how he managed to have such beautiful teeth when the winter sprite had never flossed, or even brushed his teeth! Yet…she couldn't help but fall in love with them, just as she couldn't help falling in love with Jack. She carefully cradled the tooth canister that held the boy's precious childhood memories. Tooth couldn't help but wonder why he had given them back to her.

After the battle with Pitch, Jack had approached her and Baby Tooth and returned the canister, much to the Tooth Fairy's dismay.

"But…Jack, these are your memories. The most important ones…don't you want them?" She had asked.

Jack had only smiled and said, "As long as you have them I know they'll be safe."

Tooth sighed, still trying to decipher what the boy could have meant. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from the next room. In the blink of an eye, she was up and flying to the source of the sound.

None other than Jack Frost lay on the ground at her feet, giving her a wild upside down grin.

"Hiya, Tooth." He laughed at her shocked expression.

A large stack of tooth canisters that were waiting to be returned to their proper homes lay toppled over next to the winter sprite, who was still trying to fend off Baby Tooth and her sisters. Tooth took a moment to register the scene before her before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Jack, you really should watch which way you're flying." She giggled.

Jack pouted, "I watch where I'm going! …most of the time…"

Tooth smiled fondly, helping him up, "Can I help you with something, Sweet Tooth?"

"Actually…yeah." Jack smiled sheepishly, looking away and…was that a blush she was seeing?  
Her curiosity piqued, Tooth pulled him over to a small couch, "What is it, Jack?"

The winter sprite began to fidget, opening and closing his mouth several times, struggling to find the right words.

"I-it's kind of difficult to say…" Tooth frowned at the boy's words, wondering what could be troubling him so much that the usually straight forward winter sprite would falter like this. An idea came to her and her smile lit up.

"Then show me."

"W-what?" Jack was flustered.

"If you can't tell me then show me. Like charades!" The fairy grinned excitedly. Turning this into a game was going to be her best idea yet.

Jack paused, rolling the thought around in his mind. Tooth watched with baited breath until he finally nodded, "Okay. I can do that…close your eyes."

Tooth gave him a puzzled look and Jack began to get flustered and shy, so she calmed him down and closed her eyes, "Okay, Jack, I'm ready."

There was a moment of silence as Tooth held her breath, and then she felt cold lips gently brush against her own, hesitating nervously. Gently coaxing Jack to deepen the kiss, Tothiana's mind was racing. Jack was _kissing her_! She couldn't believe it! When the two pulled away, Jack looked at her with a certain vulnerability deep in his eyes. So this was why he had left the tooth canister with her. To have a reason to return. Tooth smiled at him.

"I love you too, Jack."

The Tooth Fairy loved Jack Frost's teeth. Everything about them, but now she loved the boy and everything about_ him_.

**Request made by ****believeitornotimamom****! Thanks for the request, it fit in perfectly with the next theme and helped me out a lot. I hope you liked it, it turned out a lot fluffier than it started, but this is my first time writing this pairing so I tried to keep Tooth to her original personality, since she seemed very fond of Jack and his teeth in the movie I tried to include that.**

**As always, reviews are lovely and keep me motivated and requests are still being accepted.**


End file.
